Sangue
by Lucia-Rossa
Summary: E essas foram as últimas gotas do meu sangue C/B


O filme não pertence a mim. E não fiquem bravos comigo por isso.

* * *

...e foi assim que aconteceu...

Sentia frio, ventava muito naquela cobertura. Não sei o que Brian poderia querer comigo depois de tantos anos. Mas uma coisa é certa, nada mudou durante esse tempo todo. Tudo isso é tão parecido com ele: marcar um encontro na cobertura desse prédio, minutos antes da meia-noite, um dia antes do meu aniversário, sem aviso prévio do que precisa me falar...e não estar aqui no horário. Ele deve estar, no mínimo, planejando uma entrada triunfal. Aff, Brian, nunca tive paciência para sua teatralidade. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei esse convite.

Já se passaram meia hora do horário combinado e nenhum sinal dele...com certeza se trata de algum tipo de vingança ou algo parecido. Pobre, Brian, quando ele vai crescer? Eu devo ser mesmo um grande idiota por ainda aparecer aqui depois de tudo que nos aconteceu:

–PRONTO, EU ESTOU AQUI PLANTADO COMO UM IDIOTA ESPERANDO VOCÊ!- disse esperando que ele pudesse me ouvir – APOSTO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO SATISFEITO AGORA, NÃO É? AGORA QUE JÁ ME FEZ DE PALHAÇO! AGORA QUE SABE QUE AINDA É CAPAZ DE ME FAZER VIAJAR METADE DO PAÍS SÓ PARA PODER TE VER! SEU CRETINO, DESGRAÇADO!

Estava realmente enfurecido nesse momento. Por quê ele fazia essas coisas? Não éramos mais crianças para fazer esses joguinhos infantis. Já havia me virado para ir embora quando ouvi sua voz:

–Amável como sempre, Curt, não sei como consegui sobreviver tanto tempo sem sua histeria.

E ele colocou nossa música para tocar. A nossa música! A mesma que evitei durante anos... Meu corpo tremeu. A ironia de sua voz penetrava em meu peito como uma lâmina fria... seu perfume de rosas me envolvia numa mistura estranha de volúpia, nostalgia e ódio. E aquela música... ah aquilo tudo me matava! Meu corpo já não respondia mais aos meus estímulos... eu tremia como uma criança assustada e meu coração palpitava num ritmo frenético.

Olhei para trás, um pouco contra minha vontade, mas sabendo que era inevitável. E ele estava ali, de pé sobre o parapeito do prédio, segurando uma taça de vinho e olhando diretamente para os meus olhos com seus olhos azuis. Ele não havia envelhecido quase nada, sua roupa branca esvoaçava ao vento junto a seus cabelos, agora, profundamente negros... minhas pernas quase falharam, ele ainda me causava um estranho desejo. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, Brian estava realmente ali. Por um instante eu quis desejar que ele me beijasse, desejei esquecer todo o passado e me entregar novamente a essa paixão. Eu o queria amar de novo, e o odiava por isso.

Ele não dizia nada, apenas me olhava e sorria. Com aquele sorriso indecifrável que vagava entre o cinismo ácido e a completa ternura. Como eu o odiava. Queria ter forças para atira-lo lá de cima. Na posição em que ele estava não seria difícil. E eu estava disposto a investir contra seu corpo quando ele me falou:

–Faz muito tempo, não é? Acredita que eu ainda tenho as cicatrizes? – ele sorriu, daquele jeito que me assustava, com aquele sorriso que não era nada ambíguo, que deixava clara sua ironia e pré-disposição a fazer algo cruel – Você é um menino mau, Curt, muito mau! Mau e vadio. – jogou a taça no chão, tão perto dos meus pé que dei um pulo para trás assustado – Como eu, mas com um pouco mais de dissimulação. Você não vale nada. – sorriu novamente e olhou para baixo – É bem alto trinta e quatro andares de queda livre, se não me engano. Ah, eu quase me esqueci, eu não me engano nunca. A não ser, é claro, no dia em que comprei esse apartamento acreditando que você viria viver comigo. – ele estava completamente fora de si.

–O que você quer comigo? – perguntei tentando não demonstrar medo – Quer me matar? Quer me atirar lá embaixo? Vá em frente, Brian, você nunca me amedrontou!

Ele riu:

–Te matar? Meu deus, eu tinha me esquecido desse seu senso de humor. Eu, sinceramente, gostaria de ter essa coragem. Assim como você. Onde vamos parar? – nossa música recomeçou e ele começou a dançar. Brian dançava magnificamente! Sua roupa chicoteava no ar e seu corpo se fundia a musica de uma maneira indescritível. O mundo era todo poesia quando Brian se movia. – Eu sempre te amei, sempre fiz tudo para protege-lo, tentei ser o melhor para você. E você sempre me acusou de querer te destruir. Por que isso, Curt? Por que você precisa tanto ser a vitima da história? Você me vem todas as noites perturbar meu sono, derrubar minhas torres, ferir meu orgulho. E eu? Eu aqui aguentando tudo com prazer. Sempre me apegando as migalhas de atenção que você me concedia quando precisava de mim. Eu sempre me dando por satisfeito com o prêmio de consolação. Ah, e não me faça essa cara! Admita, você sempre me usou! Só corria atrás de mim quando as coisas davam errado para você. É lógico, não? O Brian está sempre aqui de braços e pernas abertas, não é? Quantas noites eu tive que aguentar você bater na minha porta para pedir consolo, para chorar por outros, para suportar o fato de que você, de fato, não me amava! E para que? Para ouvir você com essa ladainha de ''O Brian quer me destruir''! Você sempre me acusou disso! Sabe, Freud chama isso de projeção. Engraçado é que ate hoje você enche a boca para se colocar como vítima da situação. Pobre Curt, quando você vai crescer? Eu já estou cansado. Cansado de tentar não amar mais você. Não aguento mais tentar te convencer. Hoje é seu aniversário. Lembra do primeiro aniversário que passamos juntos? Foi maravilhoso, não foi? Por que nossa vida não foi sempre maravilhosa como naquela noite?

–O que está acontecendo com você, Brian?

Ele parou de dançar e olhou para mim. Eu estava realmente preocupado nesse momento da conversa. Sorriu e continuou:

–Acabou, Curt, esgotaram-se minhas forças. ''Um homem não se acaba quando acaba um sonho, mas sim quando se esgota o desejo de sonhar'' – agora eu sentia medo. Jamais havia visto Brian nesse estado antes. – Eu tomei uma decisão. – Ele curvou seu corpo em cambrê para pegar outra taça que estava no parapeito – E achei que você deveria ser o primeiro a saber. Considere esse o meu presente de aniversário. – e sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez como nos velhos tempos, sem ambiguidades, dessa vez expressando somente a doçura - Vou me ausentar por uns tempos. – falou enquanto enchia a taça – Me mudar para longe – atirou a garrafa para trás de si, de modo que ela caísse do prédio – Deixar que as pessoas me esqueçam. Eu sei, sim, isso é loucura, abandonar toda a fama que eu conquistei, mas quem liga pra isso? Não tenho mais a mínima paciência para cantar. Não é tão divertido com tanta gente gostando. Parabéns, Curt, você finalmente vai se livrar de mim. – Dramático como sempre, Brian sempre conseguia me fazer me sentir mal com essas colocações – Peça perdão à Mandy por mim, eu não gostaria de parti sem me despedir dela pessoalmente, mas esse momento tinha que ser só nosso, você entende, não entende? – fiz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, desejando ter coragem para pedir que ele ficasse – Ah, sim, quase me esqueci! Uma amiga entrará em contato com você dentro de alguns dias, por favor, faça o que ela te pedir. Me promete? – Disse que sim – Maravilha! Eu gostaria de te pedir um beijo de despedida, mas acredito que isso poderia diminuir a força das minhas decisões. – eu quis pedir o beijo, mas senti que não deveria – Um brinde a história de amor que não tivemos! – ergueu a taça, bebeu um gole – Feliz aniversário, meu amor. – soltou a taça e a observou cair no chão, olhou para mim e falou com a doçura que sempre me conquistou – Eu te amo muito, meu querido, seja feliz. – sorriu, com certa ironia e com olhos cheios de lágrimas contidas – Adeus, meu querido.

...Seu corpo rodopiou no ar como uma pluma, enquanto o meu estremeceu como se levasse um correr e impedi-lo, mas foi inútil...só cheguei a tempo de vê-lo girando e se afastando cada vez mais de mim, em direção ao chão, em direção a morte e ao esquecimento... pensei em me juntar a ele, mas fui fraco demais. A única coisa que pude fazer foi gritar com todas as forças de minha garganta :

– EU TE AMO!

Gosto de acreditar que ele pôde me ouvir...depois disso fiquei atirado no chão pelo resto da noite, repetindo para mim mesmo ''eu te amo, euteamo...teamo...amo...''


End file.
